


Chapter I - Optimus Prime

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter I - Optimus Prime

　　当那扇门在我面前豁然开启的时候，我知道我们必将由此走向胜利，以及最终的和平。  
　　然而，在看到门内伫立的那个高大人影的同一时刻，我的中央芯片仿佛被人狠狠地抽了一下似的，无来由地感到一阵剧痛。  
　　不，并不是毫无来由，在痛楚中隐约地浮现出一些影像的碎片，我尽力把它们压回到记忆库的最底层。  
　　我听到我们的脚步在金属地板表面踏出沉重而规则的响声。  
　　天火、激射、清道夫、急先锋、红色警报、烟幕、横炮，还有孩子们和迷你金刚。大家都紧随在我身边，就像毁灭者和狂飙他们紧随在惊破天身边一样。  
　　我们在两列霸天虎战士们沉默的复杂目光中庄严地穿越舰桥的通道。  
　　无论各自的信念怎样背道而驰，我们仍然拥有属于各自的忠诚，即使是站立在对面，惊破天身旁的那些战士们，他们的忠诚与我们的同样值得尊敬。  
　　只是，我再也无法在他们当中看到那个耀眼的红色身影。  
　　是的，嚣张、狂妄、傲慢，并且光芒四射地耀眼。  
　　这就是红蜘蛛的速写。无论在哪里，他总是能攫取所有的注目，哪怕是跟随在惊破天身后的时候，也依然令人无法忽视。我从未见过有哪个塞伯坦人像他那样飞扬跋扈而又满不在乎，毫不掩饰他对权力与力量的欲望，对他而言，似乎一切的叛逆与野心都是理所当然。没人能真正统治他，连惊破天也不能。  
　　现在这个野心勃勃的战士已经不在了。  
　　他消逝得那样突然，我甚至没来得及问他一句：为什么。  
　　他的骄傲、他的荣耀、他的誓言、他的背叛、他的冀求、他的牺牲……在我们曾经的、短暂的相处时光中他给我留下了太多的为什么，然而我永远也没有机会听到答案。他从来不屑于回答。或许他并不是没有任何理由，只不过解释从来都不是他的习惯。  
　　那双充满讥讽的橙色光学镜头又在我记忆深处浮现。我一直都忽略了，在他闪烁着冷漠与暴躁的目光后面，似乎还总是埋藏着一丝沉甸甸的忧伤，以及纯挚的渴望。  
　　也许根本不需要用语言来解释，他抑郁的眼睛就是答案。

　　我在他曾经宣誓效忠的首领面前站定。惊破天和我隔着仅仅一步的距离，直视着彼此的双眼。  
　　我从惊破天的光学镜头里看到同样的疑问，还有隐藏在他刻意的傲慢背后的，深切的悲哀。  
　　我清楚他所承受的痛楚比我更加剧烈和沉重。  
　　那一天红蜘蛛在我们眼前灰飞烟灭，留下一把黯淡的翼剑、一个凄凉的微笑，和一堆不解的谜题。  
　　那是我平生所目睹的最壮丽的死亡。  
　　记忆的碎片无可抑制地浮出数据库表层。那一刻在照亮了塞伯坦整个夜空的爆炸光波与气浪中我听到惊破天失声惊呼，过去数百万年间我从未见过他如此地失态。烟尘散去后不知过了多久，我们沉默地呆立在原地，黑暗的空气令人压抑得难以忍受。  
　　那时我忽然羡慕起地球人，不像那些柔软的碳基生命，我们塞伯坦人没有“流泪”这种功能设定。  
　　迷你金刚嘀呤嘀呤的声音传入我的音频接收器，感觉上却恍惚如同从遥远的世界飘来。我并不懂那些小家伙的语言，但我明白他在呼唤谁。于是我听见自己的声音在说：“结束了，诈骗。他是一位勇士，战斗到最后一刻。”  
　　说出那句话的同时，在我的数据库深处涌动着一种莫名的愤怒——对自己表现出的镇定。  
　　我看见惊破天久久地凝视着星辰剑，似乎想要在那上面寻出红蜘蛛残存的电流。剑身上闪耀的光芒在他暗红色的光学镜头里映出了一道道飞掠而过的，回忆的影子。  
　　我知道他终究会把星辰剑放在我手里。  
　　但是我恨我的冷静，和不得不保持冷静的事实。  
　　红蜘蛛并不是我的战友，我甚至没有为他哀悼的资格，尽管我中央处理器的每一条电路都在为他的逝去而感到痛楚，并且这伤痛是如此地浓烈和真实。  
　　我没有理由去悲伤，而惊破天则骄傲得拒绝显露出他的悲伤。  
　　但这些都已不再重要了，现在唯一重要的，是我们必须携起手来，抗击共同的敌人。  
　　哪怕是仅仅为了他。

　　惊破天和我同时向彼此伸出了手，紧紧相握。  
　　就像一对忠实的战友那样。  
　　我们都没说话，只是互相凝视着，静静地感受着从对方手上传来的温度和火种的脉动，体会着这历史性的伟大瞬间。  
　　这是红蜘蛛用他的生命换来的，无比珍贵的一刻。  
　　也许是芯片过热产生的错觉或者妄想，但是有那么一瞬间，在我脑电路的数据流中，的确浮现出了那双橙色光学镜头闪烁的影像，我仿佛看到他忧郁的眼睛开始焕发真正的微笑。  
　　“联合起来！”  
　　双方的战士们、孩子们、迷你金刚，所有人的声音汇成一个铿锵有力的誓词，在舰桥中激荡不已。  
　　从一侧传来阿莱克茜丝低声的抽泣，卡洛斯在关心地问她。  
　　“我只是想起了红蜘蛛。”她回答道，笑容里有泪光闪动，“你也知道，他一定希望看到这样的场面。”我望着惊破天，从他的眼神中我知道，他和我一样清楚地听到了她的低语：  
　　“毕竟，这是他最后的心愿。”  
　　“是的，他会知道的。”莱德肯定地说。  
　　我愿意相信这句话。

　　  
FIN


End file.
